The present invention relates to a device for modifying the shape of the nose. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved device for raising, lowering or extending the shape of the nose.
Many individuals are unsatisfied with their nose. Some people have a nose that is too low, others have a nose that is too high, and for some people their nose is too flat. A large percentage of these individuals have a nose they would prefer to alter in shape and appearance. There are options available for altering the shape to the nose, including cosmetic surgery.
Cosmetic surgery often causes a significant change in the appearance of the nose. The surgery may be a more drastic change than the individual had anticipated. When over-corrections or errors occur in cosmetic surgery, the damage must be repaired or accepted. Repair can be emotionally frustrating, time consuming and expensive.
Accepting a botched surgery is emotionally challenging. The surgery results can create a nose with a worse appearance than originally, prior to the surgery. The tissue and nose structure can be soft and delicate, following an initial operation on the tissue, cartilage and septum of the nose. Performing a second re-constructive surgery on the nose can require the services to a cosmetic re-constructive specialist. Specialists are more expensive than the initial cosmetic surgeon and top quality specialists are often located in distant cities.
Cosmetic surgery is normally successful and the patients are fully satisfied with their new appearances. On the other hand, many people that would like to change the shape of their nose hesitate to have cosmetic surgery because of the possibility of a botched surgery. The possibility of being forced to accept a deformed nose causes a person to avoid the decision to alter the shape of their nose. Cosmetic surgery, as an option, is expensive and requires the services of a doctor. There is a need for a device that can modify the shape and appearance of a nose without surgery.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for altering the shape of the nose that an individual can use themselves, without the service of a physician. The device needs to perform the nose altering function, without cutting the tissue or cartilage in the nose. The device should be simple to use and easily inserted into the nose.
The nose end adjusting device fulfills the objective of a device for altering the shape of the nose without the service of a physician. An individual can use the nose end adjusting device in the comfort of their own home.
A second objective is performing the nose altering function, without cutting the tissue or cartilage in the nose. The invention can be made from rigid rubber or plastic. Surgery style cutting of the tissue is not necessary. The invention applies steady and continuous pressure to the tissue that gradually alters the shape of the nose.
Another objective is a device that is simple to use and easily inserted into the nose. The invention is very easy to position into the nose. Wearing the nose end adjusting device during the sleeping hours is particularly advantageous. The invention does not interfere with daytime activities, when used exclusively in the nighttime.
A nose end adjusting device includes a first nostril projection having a first upper surface and a second nostril projection having a second upper surface. The base connector has a recess and a vertical axis. The recess has a recess base and a recess gap. The base connector is attached to the first nostril projection and the second nostril projection. The recess base accepts the back of the septum of a nose and the recess gap accepts the end of the septum of the nose. The septum of the nose rests in the recess, which allows the first nostril projection and the second nostril projection to protrude into the nose.
The vertical axis and the first upper surface form an angle xcex1. The vertical axis and the second upper surface form an angle xcex2. The angle xcex1 and angle xcex2 are less than about ninety degrees. When the first nostril projection is inserted into a first nostril of the nose, the first nostril projection applies pressure to the first nostril. The pressure causes the first nostril and the nose to be lowered. The second nostril projection is inserted into a second nostril. The second nostril and the nose are lowered, when the second nostril projection applies pressure to the second nostril.
The first projection has a first opening and the second projection has a second opening. Air is inhaled and exhaled through the first opening and the second opening. The first projection and the second projection have sides with apertures. Air is inhaled and exhaled through the apertures. Apertures travel from the exterior of the device to the openings. Other apertures travel from the openings to the recess. In one embodiment, the angle xcex1 is about sixty degrees. In another embodiment, the angle xcex1 is about ninety degrees.
The nose end adjusting device can also be used for raising the nose. To raise the nose the vertical axis and the first upper surface form an angle xcex1, where the angle xcex1 is greater than about ninety degrees. The vertical axis and the second upper surface form an angle xcex2, where the angle xcex2 is greater than about ninety degrees. Pressure is applied by the first nostril projection so that the first nostril and the nose are raised. When the second nostril projection is inserted into a second nostril, the second nostril projection applies pressure to the second nostril. The second nostril and the nose are raised, by the pressure from the second nostril projection. In one version, the angle xcex1 is about one hundred and twenty degrees. In another version, the angle xcex2 is about ninety degrees.
The first projection has a length xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99. The length xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 can be about {fraction (9/16)} of an inch. The first opening has a width xe2x80x98wxe2x80x99. The width xe2x80x98wxe2x80x99 can be about xe2x85x9c of an inch. The recess base has a height xe2x80x98hxe2x80x99. The height xe2x80x98hxe2x80x99 can be about {fraction (5/16)} of an inch.
Typically the angle xcex1 is the same as the angle xcex2, since the first nostril and the second nostril are usually altered in the same direction and angle. Some people have a nose where they would like the first nostril and the second nostril to be altered at different angles. One angle can be greater than ninety degrees to raise a nostril, while the other angle is less than ninety degrees to lower the other nostril. When the angles vary, the vertical axis and the first upper surface form an angle xcex1 and the vertical axis and the second upper surface form an angle xcex2, where the angle xcex1 is different than the angle xcex2.
Angle xcex1 can be about ninety degrees and the angle xcex2 can be about ninety degrees, even though they are different angles. When the angles are about ninety degrees, the first nostril and the nose are extended, and the second nostril and the nose are extended. The first opening can be greater than three times the size of any aperture and the second opening can be greater than three times the size of any aperture.
When the nose is being raised the recess base does not have to be very deep, since the recess drops mostly below the base of the septum. In contrast, when the nose is being lowered the recess base needs to be very deep, since the recess rises and accepts a more significant portion of the base of the septum. The recess gap is fully open, so the recess gap can rise within the nostrils, high up on the tip of the septum without any interference from the structure of the base connector.
The first opening and the second opening individually can be greater than three times the size of an one of the apertures. The greatest amount of air is inhaled and exhaled through the first opening and the second opening, so they are larger than the apertures. The apertures provide added passageways for movement of the air during breathing.
Although the present invention is briefly summarized, a fuller understanding of the invention can be obtained from the following drawings, detailed description and appended claims.